Call of the Wild
by Fanfiction1190
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth defeat the Giants and Gaea, Percy learns that during his time in Tartarus, his mortal family had died due to a monster attack. When he learns that nobody did anything to help, he feels betrayed and leaves. He decides to leave New York and seven years later. She found him. He left her alone but she remained strong and loyal to him; she is Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Call of the Wild**

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; Author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series not counting his other works. Please note that this story will be taking place in multiple points of views on the change occurring in life when one must leave to grieve loss. The story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan.

Summary

After Percy and Annabeth defeat the Giants and Gaea, Percy learns that during his time in Tartarus, his mortal family had died due to a monster attack. Immediately after, Percy enraged, attacked his father Poseidon as he did not aid his former lover Sally Jackson and her mortal husband Paul Blofis when monsters came to attack. As a result, Percy decides to leave New York after discovering that none of the people in Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter had wanted to aid his mortal family. He contacts Lord Zeus and Lady Hera in a time of despair and asks for Zeus' blessing so that he may board a flight bound for Toronto, Canada and begin a new life. As a favour to the hero, the King and Queen agree to let Percy live free after putting spells on him so his scent became weaker and they gave him their blessing to be able to travel freely in the sky as long as he lived and upon Hera hearing of his plans, she gives him an enchanted bank card that held millions of dollars, but she urged Percy to not use the money unwisely. After giving his thanks to the Rulers of Olympus, he makes them promise not to tell others of where he is and to delay them finding him for as long as possible. He leaves because he assumes that he is free from his old fate but the Fates themselves did not predict the events that would occur to him…

Chapter One – The Land of the Free – Percy Jackson

I was looking out to the sea from my home in Alaska. My name is Percy Jackson, I am twenty five years old and I am a demigod. My father is Poseidon; God of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes and the Father of Equestrian Animals. Seven years ago, when I was needed by the gods, they forgot all about their old promises and their old family. My father himself let my mother and my stepfather die when monsters came to attack. Not only did I lose my parents that night, I lost my sister. My mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis, was pregnant was Zoe Bianca Jackson-Blofis. After all the betrayal, I left my home; I left what I knew and started over. Today, I live in my new home on Kodiak Island, Alaska, although home would not describe it well. As I worked for the United States Geological Survey Department, I was granted land on the island as a thank you from America after having discovered many ways of alerting others of seismic, geologic and volcanic activity. I now have a large modern mansion on the island and live there with some hellhounds. Naturally, after I left, an old friend of mine, Mrs. O' Leary, the world's first friendly hellhound, followed me everywhere. She and my Pegasus Blackjack were the two only beings that didn't betray me. My hellhound followed me until I came to live here in Alaska but my Pegasus is forced to stay in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada due to the unpredictable weather of Alaska. A few years back, I found out that she was pregnant with the children of Cerberus after she had befriended him in the underworld. Today, she and her children guarded my property and are often seen hunting on the island. After my seven years of attending different universities; the University of Toronto, the University of Alaska on the Anchorage Campus and the University of British Columbia on the Vancouver Campus, I had become a world renowned scientist having traveled for about a year before settling in Alaska to observe the Ring of Fire. Years ago, my aunt and uncle, Hera and Zeus decided to give me freedom from their world. Since I needed time to grieve, I left everyone I knew, even those who I cared about the most.

Depressed, I decided to see the little devils; the hellhounds. I whistled and quickly, shadows darkened to for Mrs. O' Leary's family. With her as the mother and Cerberus as the father, they produced a total of three puppies. Although now, they were almost as large as their mother, they were only a few years old. Luckily, they are trained like Mrs. O' Leary which means, they don't eat humans, only forest animals. They all came in a circle around me while their mother came up and licked me until I fell down. "Down girl!" I say. She gets off of me and walks around while I go to the pups and say hi. I first go to the oldest pup whose name is Siku, which means 'Ice' in Inuit to pet him. Then, I went to Sesi whose name means 'Snow' in Inuit and I finally went to Yukon, who was named after the Canadian province and river whose names originate from local words meaning 'Great River'. After I saw them, I realized that I needed to get some work done today.

I sighed, I could not stay here wasting time any longer, and I went to my basement and decided to get some training with weapons. Although my scent was weakened, Zeus informed me three years ago that I was too powerful for the spell to keep up, so now I trained daily as an effort to not die. It helped that I had my house build on a rocky outcrop near the ocean which could be practically called a cliff. It allowed me to create lots of tunnels and rooms under the actual main house. My training floor occupied the lowest level of the house. At more than two floors from the 'ground level' of the house, it was dug into the rock base of the cliff. This allowed the architect, Lady Athena forgave me for hurting Annabeth by leaving after I saved one of her daughters who lived here in Alaska, so she had agreed to design me the best and most modern mortal house ever made and it was enchanted by the other gods to fit my purposes fully. After one hour of training, I got tired and went to take a shower. After that, I got to work.

I got to my study and powered on my iMac waiting for it to boot up. As it did, it showed the desktop, which I just stared at for long time, it was a picture; one of me and my old girlfriend Annabeth. I quickly opened up Safari to log on to my e-mail and opened up a Keynote presentation that I was supposed to send to the United States Geological Survey Department containing an analysis of volcanic sites and their various properties, states and their seismic activity. I finished my work within an hour, but still found myself wanting to go back to my old life. Life was lonely here in Alaska; the only person who knew that I was still alive and was doing well was Piper Grace née McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite and the wife of my friend Jason Grace. Although most of friends had betrayed me, the crew of the Argo II were with me at all times and always had my back. She had found out by accident when one day, her father invited her to come with him to a movie shoot here a few years ago, and she was near Anchorage so I took her to my house in order to explain what happened. In the end, she ended up staying in the house with her father because they found it better to live in a serene place than a busy city. It also hadn't been the only time she had visited me, over the years, she made up various excuses to come to Alaska to visit and usually, we would have a good time. It brought me back to happier times, times when I was on quests with my friends always there for me. This thought got me back to the one name that haunted me from the day I left; Annabeth Chase.

Chapter One – The Land of the Free – Annabeth Chase

I was currently heading to the Empire State Building or in the godly world, Mount Olympus; the home of the gods. I should probably introduce myself, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and I'm currently twenty five years old. Seven years ago, I had my lover wrenched from me because he was grieving but now, I'm the one who is grieving. Although Hades has confirmed he isn't dead, it makes me feel worst knowing he is probably somewhere in the world with another girl. Today was the annual meeting that happens when the Spring Equinox arrives. Five years ago, the gods thought it was necessary to have three more meetings other than the Winter Solstice to cover more issues and behind Zeus' back, to have him give shorter and less boring speeches. Once I entered the throne room, I sat down at the visitor area that they had made two years ago after demigods began coming to Olympus more commonly. The area was basically around the hearth and consisted of twenty four chairs. I sat down and saw my friends from the Argo II here. "Hey!" I greeted.

"Hi Annabeth!" they greeted. We all talked for a bit until I saw my friend Thalia walk in on Nico's back. After being friends with the Big Three cousins for a while, I learned not to ask questions about their 'special' behaviour. She saw me and kicked Nico's side to get him to come towards me.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

She hopped off of Nico and gave me a hug. "Hey 'Beth!" she said. She went to see the others while I gave Nico a hug. "Hey Death Boy!" I said. "Hey 'Wise Girl'!" he said using the nickname Percy gave me to annoy me. He realized what he had said and quickly started apologizing but I told him not to worry about it but my face must have not been convincing because Thalia came and hugged me while I tried to fight tears. I gained my composure and sat down while Zeus started the meeting.

"Hello fellow Olympians and Demigod children. As you know, today is the Spring Equinox which brings us to the matter of global issues. I give the floor over to any here willing to speak." Zeus said politely. I know what you're thinking. 'Zeus, polite! Never…'. However, it's true; he's been acting weird ever since five years ago. I guess it had to do with the fact that his little seven years old at the time daughter named Skye Kunayak was rescued from the Alaskan wilderness and brought here to Olympus by a mystery man. Even more shocking, Hera is being nice to 'all' demigods. By all, I mean even Zeus'. She even apologized to Thalia and Jason who both easily forgave her now that she was being nice. Because they had no mother, Hera even adopted Jason, Thalia and Skye. And to add to that, she finally apologized to Hephaestus for throwing him off of Olympus in front of the council. Everyone was shocked but eventually Hephaestus agreed to start over with his mother and Hera soon found her favourite son. Ever since, Hephaestus always makes little things to gift to Hera which she gladly accepts. The surprises didn't stop there, she apologized to the kids of Zeus who were born to other mothers and decided to finally step up to the job of keeping the family together. But one last thing shocked everyone. She decided to tell Zeus to give Hestia and Hades seats on the council which Zeus eventually agreed to because of the good mood Hera was in. Even with his children who he didn't have with her. Even though this shocked everyone, they all stayed quiet through the years because Olympus finally was united as a family.

"Nothing, alright. Any new quests?" Zeus asked. "None my lord." Piper said. "Alright then, any new prophecies from our oracle?" he asked. Just as I was about to respond 'no', green smoke billowed out of Rachel Dare; the oracle. This meant one thing. A prophecy.

"The old friends shall find the lost one, with the help of the rulers and dove will the hero be found. In the land beyond the gods, trouble stirs and a hero will rise against the threat. Lost love found and rekindled, the Earth mother attempts to rise again. To win, the heroes of the past are needed and the earth mother's army will be defeated." She said in the old voice of the Oracle of Delphi.

We all stayed there shocked until Poseidon broke the silence. "The first line is obvious. We'll have to send a quest to find Percy with information from the Rulers of Olympus and the dove." He said glaring at Zeus who apparently had some information he was hiding.

"Um, what information, Lord Poseidon?" I asked. "Let's ask Zeus." He replied looking at his brother.

"Alright! I know where Percy is!" he said exasperated at the glares. Immediately, chaos rose until Zeus struck the ceiling with his Master Bolt. The murmurs stopped and everyone looked at Zeus.

"Percy Jackson currently lives in Alaska and has been going to university up until two years ago." He said.

"What!?" I yelled. He winced. "I'm sorry Annabeth but he made me promise to throw you all off the trail for as long as possible while he was grieving. He simply came to me and Hera to apologize and ask a favour from us. His favour was for us to send him far ways from the worries of the life of a demigod and let him be able to go into my domain. I let him as soon as I realized he wanted to fly out of the country and into Toronto where he attended the University of Toronto where Hera and I sponsored his education. Later on, he moved to Anchorage and continued university there and finally, he moved to Vancouver and finished on of his Ph.D.'s at the University of British Columbia. After that, he got a job for the United States Geological Survey Department and moved to Kodiak Island, Alaska where he now has a mansion. He's been very successful and even goes around the world to work. You would've seen his exploits but I used the mist and had Hecate put a spell so as to not allow you to discover where he was until the time was right." Zeus explained.

"Alright. I guess I can accept that answer, for now." Poseidon said.

"Thank You Poseidon, now, we need to start packing for the demigods and get the Argo II out of storage. Hermes, Hephaestus, would you like to do the honours?" Zeus asked. They both nodded and snapped their fingers informing the council that the boat was outside docked on Olympus while everything was packed and already aboard the ship.

"Wait, I don't mean to interrupt but the prophecy said 'the rulers and the dove'. So the dove represents Aphrodite right?" I asked. They all nodded and looked at Aphrodite. "Don't look at me. I don't know what I have to do with this." She answered.

"That leaves only one other person. Piper?" I asked.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I had found out by accident when one day, my father invited me to come with him to a movie shoot there a few years ago, and I was near Anchorage so he took me to my house in order to explain what happened. In the end, I ended up staying in the house with my father because we found it better to live in a serene place than a busy city. It also hadn't been the only time I had visited him, over the years, I made up various excuses to go to Alaska to visit and usually, we would have a good time." She explained. Immediately, Jason looked hurt. His own wife had lied to him to see his friend behind his back. I suddenly felt jealous. Piper already had Jason, now she had been the only one who knew Percy the last few years and had visited my boyfriend since we never truly broke up, secretly. "I didn't tell you guys because I had found out by accident and he made me promise not to tell anyone. It just hurts him to see the ones he disappointed as he puts it." She continued.

"Alright, let's just go now. We have a Kelp Headed friend to find!" Thalia said. "I agree, dear. Be safe." Hera said. "Thanks mom and hopefully nobody dies this time." She replied. "You can all go but if you need any help whatsoever, contact me personally. Okay?" "Yes my lady." I replied. "Call me grandma, dear." Hera replied kindly. "Thanks grandma." I said while I went up to hug her and my mother. "Be safe Annabeth." My mother said. "Of course mom, grandma just said that." I replied.

"Goodbye and Good luck heroes!" Zeus said. With that, we were on our way to Alaska. As soon as I went aboard, I went straight to Percy's old cabin. It still hasn't been cleaned out and I saw my suitcase there. I guess Hermes does know travelers well. I pulled on some PJ's and went into Percy's bed and just laid there. I couldn't stop myself from thinking, 'What if he moved on?', 'What if he changed?' and 'What if he doesn't love me anymore?'. Soon I succumbed to the sleep and the next morning I woke up to Leo announcing that we were reaching Kodiak Island near Percy's home. As I went onto the deck, I saw the beauty of Alaska. It was one of the most wonderful sights in the world. And on one of the cliffs, stood a beautiful modern mansion. "Percy's house." A voice said. I turned around to see Piper. "Hey!" I said. 'Hey Annabeth. Look I'm sorry tha-" she tried to apologize but I cut her off. "Its fine Piper. Just stay with me. This is going to be hard." I said and she nodded in response. I just turned my attention back to the island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Call of the Wild**

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; Author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series not counting his other works. Please note that this story will be taking place in multiple points of views on the change occurring in life when one must leave to grieve loss. The story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan.

Summary

After Percy and Annabeth defeat the Giants and Gaea, Percy learns that during his time in Tartarus, his mortal family had died due to a monster attack. Immediately after, Percy enraged, attacked his father Poseidon as he did not aid his former lover Sally Jackson and her mortal husband Paul Blofis when monsters came to attack. As a result, Percy decides to leave New York after discovering that none of the people in Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter had wanted to aid his mortal family. He contacts Lord Zeus and Lady Hera in a time of despair and asks for Zeus' blessing so that he may board a flight bound for Toronto, Canada and begin a new life. As a favour to the hero, the King and Queen agree to let Percy live free after putting spells on him so his scent became weaker and they gave him their blessing to be able to travel freely in the sky as long as he lived and upon Hera hearing of his plans, she gives him an enchanted bank card that held millions of dollars, but she urged Percy to not use the money unwisely. After giving his thanks to the Rulers of Olympus, he makes them promise not to tell others of where he is and to delay them finding him for as long as possible. He leaves because he assumes that he is free from his old fate but the Fates themselves did not predict the events that would occur to him…

Chapter Two – A Grand Reunion – Annabeth Chase

I focused my attention on Kodiak Island in front of me. The view from the Argo II was breathtaking and I knew that my Seaweed Brain was close. Unfortunately, where he decided to build a house, not a good spot for landing huge Greek triremes. I turned around to see that everyone else was heading into the mess hall for a meeting. I simply followed while Leo put the ship in idle. Once everyone was seated, Leo turned off the lights and used a projector to project a holographic satellite image of the island.

"Okay guys, this island is quite big, so to find a landing spot could be difficult. I suggest that Jason fly around the island and try to locate suitable places to touch down in water. Frank, if you want, you could turn into any flying creature and also try and find a good landing spot. As for the rest of us, we just have to wait for them to come back while we search using the satellite images." Leo said.

"No need, repair boy, I've been here a few times. There's a pier on this side of the island where Percy keeps his planes and boats." Piper said while pointing to one specific spot on the hologram.

"Wait, planes?" Jason asked.

"Yes, planes, your dad gave him some special pass into the sky." Piper said. "So, let's just focus on getting to the pier. There's no need to just waste time. And if you can't get there, just let me drive, repair boy." Piper continued.

"Alright, I agree. Piper, can you take us there?" I asked.

"Sure, we should be there in about ten minutes." She responded while walking up to the deck. After that, I soon followed and found her at the helm of the ship steering us to a secluded spot near the other side of the island.

"Um, Piper, where you're taking us seems pretty far from the house." I said.

"I know it's far, trust me; the first few times kills your legs. He made it so that he would have less noise near his house and so it's harder for hunters to get to his land." She said. I decided to stay quiet and a few minutes after that, I could see a huge clearing where there was a giant bay. I knew this island had lots of bays and inlets but this one was just huge. On one side I could see a long pier with two propeller planes and two boats.

"We're here!" Piper announced.

"Alright, Leo, dock the ship at that pier!" I ordered.

"'Kay, no need to yell!" he complained. After a few more minutes, we touched the water's surface and the gangplank was lowered only for us to find the place deserted.

"Piper, this place is deserted, are you sure it's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, just follow me and try not to set off traps." She said as she walked down the pier. Once we arrive on land, she just walked off in one direction and we all followed. For us, it seemed that we were walking in circles but for Piper, she walked as if she knew everything that happened here.

"Pipes, are you sure we aren't walking in circles?" Jason asked.

"We aren't, now stop worrying. All of you. I've been here before with my dad when I found out Percy lived here. Me and my dad once spent a week here. So, I know what I'm talking about." Piper said.

"Okay, okay!" Jason said. "Though, I have a question. Why didn't you tell me you were here all this time?" he asked.

"I didn't because he told me not to say anything. Besides, me and my dad stayed with him for a while. It would be kind of rude and uncaring if I let everyone know where he was. Besides, he says that he doesn't want to come back to the continental U.S so I didn't do anything. You're worrying too much. Do you think that I probably cheated on you with Percy who is Annabeth's?" Piper said exasperated.

"No." Jason muttered.

"Good, now follow me, we're almost there." She responded and the rest of the trip was silent. After about half an hour of hiking, we reached a cave.

"Piper, this is a cave not his house." I stated.

"It's the entrance to his private land. The land is surrounded by rocky terrain that makes it hard to climb. Only animals have that skill. For people, we take the hidden way into his place. Come on." She responded. As we walked in, the caves walls became a metal tunnel and a vault door stood in our way, with computer panels on either side. I was about to ask what she was doing, but she simply put her hand on one of the panels and waited. The next thing we knew, the door opened.

"Biometric scanners." Piper responded. "Only people he knows can come here. Pretty high tech but he needs privacy and he's rich, so no big deal." She continued. We all stayed silent while the tunnel came out into another cave which exited in the forest. We had to walk another half hour until we came to the cliff that held Percy's house. Now, by seeing it up close, it's not a house, it's more of a mansion.

"Wait here guys, I think me and Annabeth should go in first. Stay here and if you see hellhounds, just get down to your knees and wait for Percy to call them off. Remember that they are trained to kill." Piper said.

"What!?" Leo squeaked.

"You heard me, stay!" she snapped. "You ready to see him?" she asked me. I nodded and with that, we were on our way to the door. As soon as we reached the door, she rang the doorbell and waited. After a few minutes, the door unlocked itself and Piper pushed it open.

"I'll be down in a minute Piper. Just let me get dressed. You can wait in the kitchen!" a voice yelled. Piper led me to the kitchen where I took a seat and she began to walk around and find herself something to eat.

"Piper, it's not proper for someone to eat something in someone else's house without asking!" I scolded.

"Chill Annabeth, he doesn't care. Besides, I'm practically family with him." She responded and made herself coffee and took out some strawberries to eat. I just sighed. We waited a while and a few minutes later, Percy walked into my view. He was wearing a blue V-neck t-shirt, jeans and converse. His hair was as messy as ever and he walked in casually. That is until he saw me.

"Annabeth, is that you?" he chocked.

"Yes, still a Seaweed Brain, I see." I responded.

"Piper, hey could you give us som-" he tried to ask but Piper interrupted.

"Its fine, just don't make too many noises that I wouldn't want to hear in the morning." She smirked and walked away. By that, we were both blushing and he tried to apologize.

"Annabeth, I'm sor-" he said but I interrupted him.

"Its fine, you were just grieving. I would have done the same if it were me in that situation." I said. "What have you been up to in these last seven years?" I asked. He scratched the back of his neck just like when he's nervous.

"Okay, first sit down. There's a lot to talk about." He said. I went to the breakfast bar where we both took a seat. "Let's see, I started studying geology, seismology and volcanology. I studied at multiple universities which all gave me advanced courses. I went to the University of Toronto for one year, the University of Alaska for two and the University of Vancouver for two and a half years. The last few years was me travelling and participating in studies of seismic and volcanic spots." He said.

"In the end, did you get a specific degree?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a Ph.D. in Geology, a Ph.D. in Seismology and a Ph.D. in volcanology." He said.

"I guess I can't call you Seaweed Brain now that you have three Ph.D.'s." I replied.

"No, I'm always gonna be the Seaweed Brain!" he said. We both laughed at what he said until we were interrupted by Piper.

"Percy! Get over here quick!" she yelled. We both ran towards Piper to see that she was watching out friends about to be mauled by Percy's hellhounds.

"Get them to stand down!" she pleaded. He quickly ran out and we both followed him. When we all got outside, we see that the hellhounds are circling our kneeling friends and don't appear to care that they have weapons.

"Mrs. O' Leary, Siku, Sesi and Yukon, stand down!" he yelled. They all obeyed and ran to him where he just petted them all. "Sorry about that. They're a little protective of their home." He apologized. They all nodded but didn't come closer, most likely because they were scared by the hellhounds.

"Come on in guys. Piper, can you get Sesi. She listens to you best. I'll get Yukon. Annabeth can you get me Siku?" he asked. We nodded and Piper picked up a pup who I guess was Sesi. Percy got a pup who I guess was Yukon and I picked up a pup who I guess was Siku. We all walked to his house and on the way, he explained who the pups were and why they were named the way they are. I discovered that Percy named them after Inuit words such as 'Ice' which is Siku, 'River' which is Yukon and 'Snow' which is Sesi. He also explained that the pups were Mrs. O' Leary's kids with Cerberus which shocked everyone. Eventually we all calmed down and we took a seat in the living room, with the pups we were carrying on our respective laps while Mrs. O' Leary sat by the fireplace.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't come just to say 'Hello' right?" he asked.

"Unfortunately Percy, it's because of yet another prophecy." Piper stated. Percy simply nodded in deep thought.

"Alright, tell me the lines of the prophecy." He said. We all filled him in on the details of the prophecy and talked about what we would do. We decided that for tonight, we would stay in Percy's house and the hellhounds would bring us our bags. After a few trips, the hellhounds all got us our bags and Percy assigned us rooms. As I walked into my room, I was impressed by what it looked like. Just like the rest of the house, a modern forest theme was carried. There was a bed with its backing pressed against the wall and in front of the bed, on the other wall, was a fireplace with a flat screen T.V. mounted on the top. I also saw some chairs and a couch on one side of the room while the other had a shelf with many books and some Alaskan pictures. We all ate dinner at his house and tried to have small talk, but we were all a bit curious and awkward around Percy because we haven't seen him in seven years. After a while, all my friends went to bed while Percy walked outside to a balcony overlooking the sea. After a while, I followed him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I asked. He pointed to a group of stars; a constellation to be exact. I quickly recognized the constellation. The Huntress.

"You're still thinking about the past?" I asked.

"I came to terms with the past long ago, I just like the constellation because it shows and gives courage, bravery and hope." He stated. I nodded. We just stood there in comfortable silence until he decided to speak.

"Annabeth, I know you probably can't or won't forgive me but can we just forget about what I did?" he asked. "I already did before, I knew you were going through a lot. I just want to know, are you still the Seaweed Brain I knew?" I asked. He took my hand.

"Annabeth, I'll always be your Seaweed Brain no matter what." He said and he leaned closer until our lips connected. It wasn't a long kiss, but it left me wanting more after seven years without my lover. He pulled away and simply hugged me. After a while we both went inside. As I walked to my room, a pair of hands around my waist stopped me. I turned around only to find Percy there.

"Come with me." He said. I followed him to what I guess was his room; the master suite. It was a huge room with all the amenities of the other rooms except, it had a balcony and a view of the sea. 'Yep, definitely the same Seaweed Brain obsessed with water!' I thought. He told me to go change and I did. I stripped down to my underwear and found a loose fitting shirt and climbed into bed. I noticed Percy was just in boxers but I didn't care. He just pulled me closer with me putting my head in the crook of his neck and his arm around my waist. He pulled the covers onto us and nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that Gaea was rising or anything. What mattered was I was reunited with my Seaweed Brain at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Call of the Wild**

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; Author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series not counting his other works. Please note that this story will be taking place in multiple points of views on the change occurring in life when one must leave to grieve loss. The story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan.

Summary

After Percy and Annabeth defeat the Giants and Gaea, Percy learns that during his time in Tartarus, his mortal family had died due to a monster attack. Immediately after, Percy enraged, attacked his father Poseidon as he did not aid his former lover Sally Jackson and her mortal husband Paul Blofis when monsters came to attack. As a result, Percy decides to leave New York after discovering that none of the people in Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter had wanted to aid his mortal family. He contacts Lord Zeus and Lady Hera in a time of despair and asks for Zeus' blessing so that he may board a flight bound for Toronto, Canada and begin a new life. As a favour to the hero, the King and Queen agree to let Percy live free after putting spells on him so his scent became weaker and they gave him their blessing to be able to travel freely in the sky as long as he lived and upon Hera hearing of his plans, she gives him an enchanted bank card that held millions of dollars, but she urged Percy to not use the money unwisely. After giving his thanks to the Rulers of Olympus, he makes them promise not to tell others of where he is and to delay them finding him for as long as possible. He leaves because he assumes that he is free from his old fate but the Fates themselves did not predict the events that would occur to him…

Chapter Three – Pool Party and Trouble – Annabeth Chase

When I awoke the next morning, I found myself alone in bed. My eyes widened for a second before frantically looking around. 'I hate it when this happens to him!' I thought angrily. It always had to be Percy that was kidnapped. This time, I hoped that he was just going somewhere on his own will. I took a look at the room again before my eyes settled on the nightstand to my right. It was right next to where Percy was sleeping. On it was a piece of paper and a rose. To be more specific, it was a Nootka Rose. 'One of the native plants of Alaska!' I thought. I quickly took the paper and rose and I instantly felt relieved as I saw the note. 'Hey Wise Girl, I know you'll find this after I'm already gone but don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just heading out in the forest to hunt for a bit. Just as a warning, make sure nobody at all follows me. The woods around my house are dangerous and the animals there ferocious. I'll be back before you know it with hopefully some animal meat. I love you and I'll be there for you soon…' I read. At this time, I smiled. 'At least I know he wasn't kidnapped again.' I thought.

I decided to make good use of time. I looked over at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It currently read '7:50 AM'. Although I felt lazy today, I got up and started to look around the room for a bathroom. I quickly found out that the bathroom door was on the wall opposite to the shelves and I went inside. I looked around to see a modern bathroom styled like the rest of the house. I left the room for a moment, sneaking around the house to get my bag attempting not to wake anyone up and a few minutes later, I found myself back in Percy's room. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I was done, I opened my bag and tried to find something nice to wear. I pulled out undergarments and I also pulled out a series of clothes trying to find out which one would look best for today. I decided to wear a colourful shirt and found some jean shorts to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror, it was almost as if I had never left New York. I decided that it was time to go downstairs and have breakfast. I went around the house quietly and found the kitchen. I found yet again another note except this one was for us all instead of just for me. It read 'Hey guys, I might not be here when you read this but make yourselves at home and if you need anything you can't find or if you're having trouble with something, ask Piper. I'll be back soon and try not to go into the forest outside the interior property line. Thanks for understanding!'.

Once I read the note, I decided to go get some cereal to eat. I walked around the kitchen until I found what I was looking for and made myself some breakfast. I ended up going to the living room and I found myself watching 'National Geographic Channel' which was currently giving a documentary on Alaska and its wildlife. 'Ironic! Maybe they should have given this before we all came here.' I thought. After ate, I paused the show and did the dishes which weren't much because I only had to clean the bowl I ate in. Then I decided to watch some more of the show until about half-an-hour later, I heard a noise outside. The next thing I knew, someone was walking in the front door. I was surprised at first but then calmed down as I reminded myself this was private property and Percy had state-of-the-art security systems. After five minutes, Percy himself walked up in the room dressed in a way that surprised me.

He was wearing full hunting gear and had a crossbow in his hand while on his back was a shotgun. To say that I never thought of Percy, the city boy I knew to wear this was an understatement. He quickly removed all of his weapons and put them on the table and sat down beside me. I leaned into him and I felt tight at home. 'Just like before' I thought. It seemed that after all these years, being faithful to our relationship and having faith that he was alive and well paid off. When I came closer to him, he kissed me on my head and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey, have a good night's rest?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "We have some time alone, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"What's there to do? As far as I'm concerned, you are the only resident on this island for miles. Unless you have something to do here?" I asked. He smiled and picked me up bridal style to which I squealed due to not being prepared for his sudden actions. I stayed quiet and waited for him to go. He ended up going to the stairs. What I found out was that he had a whole bunch of lower levels and I also found out that when you reached the first training level as he called it, you needed a biometric scan to get in. This time, he told me to do it because he added our identities to the list of permitted people last night.

He opened the doors for me to find multiple sports courts. Some for basketball, badminton and others for volleyball. Instead of stopping, he brought me down another few levels until we reached the last one. He opened a door for me to find a huge indoor pool with a slide and a view of the ocean. I saw that part of the cliff the house was on was cut out on its wall to provide a great view from the pool area. Beside the pool I saw that there was a large hot tub embedded into the floor and when Percy saw my astounded face, he smirked.

"How about a dip, Annie?" he asked. Just as I was about to scold him for calling me 'Annie', I decided against it because of the short amount of time we've been back together for. I didn't want to start something just when we came back but part of me wanted to yell at him for being gone for so long and argue like we did before, but I knew that would be insensitive after all he's been through, so I grinned in response.

"Why not? But I seem to have forgotten my swimsuit." I said. He smirked in response and let me climb down onto the ground.

"Could I possibly get you to go skinny dipping?" he asked while smirking. As a response, I slapped him on the arm and glared at him.

"Fine. Come on, I should have some spare swimsuits in the change-room." He responded. As we went there, I was wondering what he meant by 'I should have some spare swimsuits in the change-room.'. I hoped that it didn't mean he was here with other girls. When we got to a closet in the room, he pulled out a silver bikini and I raised an eyebrow.

"Last time Piper was here, she wanted to swim so she charmspoke me into buying her a new wardrobe. Apparently being successful meant that I needed to buy the daughter of a famous actor a new set of clothes for every occasion. Who knew right?" he said. With that, I smiled and took the bikini. 'At least I know nothing was going on here.' I thought.

When I came out of a changing stall and out of the room itself, I saw that Percy was swimming laps around the pool in green swim trunks. I jumped in and decided to swim around with him as well. In the end, he tried to splash me but I cornered him in the 'Deep End' of the pool. I smirked. I knew that I won yet again.

"Could I possibly avoid the beating I will get if I offer you something?" he asked playfully.

"Hmm. Maybe." I responded by smiling. In just a few moments, he pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. He ended up with his arms around my waist and making out with me while my arms were around his neck. Just a few more minutes and my legs were wrapped around his waist and the kiss got even wilder if possible. 'Okay,' my conscience thought. 'you can't think about doing this in a pool! Get it together Chase!'. In the end, we pulled apart to the enjoyment of my conscience but the pain of my body. I smiled and pulled him closer again sealing the distance between us once more for at least another five minutes until we heard loud noises behind me. 'Snickering and laughing.' I thought.

Chapter Three – Pool Party and Trouble – Percy Jackson

Gods this felt so nice being able to do this to Annabeth again. I was in happy until loud noises behind Annabeth shook us out of our own world. We pulled apart only to find all and I mean all of our friends laughing at our reaction. I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was looking like a tomato and I doubted that I looked any different. 'Why can't life be simple?' I thought.

"I see that you two were getting along nicely there. Something that could've progressed into something that shouldn't happen in the pool!" Thalia said laughing at our faces. Instantly Annabeth and I both got redder if possible and our friends were being backstabbing idiots. Yes they were laughing at us while we just wanted to be alone. 'Great!' I thought sarcastically.

"Can you all stop and tell us why you're here?!" I yelled trying to get the attention off of us. Unfortunately, that made them laugh at my poor excuse for trying to change the subject. In the end, it took the idiots that we call 'friends' ten minutes to calm down and sit at the edge of the pool ready to talk.

"Okay, we were planning of talking about the quest and prophecy but it seems more important events happened!" Piper said excitedly. I smirked at that.

"Piper, your Aphrodite Girl side is showing big time!" I said. To that, all of us except Piper laughed. In response to that, she smirked and I knew something was wrong. Boy if only I knew that e and my girlfriend were about to have the biggest embarrassment of our lives.

"Hey guys, you two seem to be awfully chummy. What was that scene back there leading to?" she said smirking. At that point we both caught on. She was charmspeaking us into embarrassing ourselves!

"I-uhh-no-m-Annabeth-we-nothin-ah-no." I said as I tried to struggle against the charmspeak. I saw Annabeth doing the same and in the end we both were successful to Piper's dismay.

"Okay, fine. Let's just talk about the quest. When are we starting because it seems pretty clear that we're staying in Alaska for the quest?" she said. Annabeth nodded and we kept on discussing what could possibly be happening but in the end, all of us decided to catch up with a pool party and be lazy until tomorrow where I would take them to Anchorage for the quest.

During our little party, we all ended up with squirt guns inside the pool room and we basically started a water war. In retrospect, it sounded like we had not a care in the world but we couldn't exactly do much during the day. We ended up staying up until dinner in the pool room because luckily I made some pizza and other food to bring down to the pool room. After that, we didn't do much except when Leo thought it would be a good idea to bring in the drinks. That's when things got weird. I really didn't have much memory after my umpteenth beer and probably twentieth shot but I hoped that nothing too bad happened. In the morning I woke up with a hangover in my bed only to find myself nude and wit someone else in my bed. Beside me was Annabeth who was in a similar state as me. 'Please don't say that we did what we shouldn't have done drunk!?' I thought. And that's when she woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Call of the Wild**

Opening Statements

All of the Characters stated in the following story are the works of Rick Riordan; Author to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series not counting his other works. Please note that this story will be taking place in multiple points of views on the change occurring in life when one must leave to grieve loss. The story is based on is Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan. As a special addition to this chapter, Google Maps is the licensed and owned property of Google Inc. Any mention of Google Inc. or its products or 'sibling brands and corporations' are used strictly for plot detail and belong to Google Inc.

Summary

After Percy and Annabeth defeat the Giants and Gaea, Percy learns that during his time in Tartarus, his mortal family had died due to a monster attack. Immediately after, Percy enraged, attacked his father Poseidon as he did not aid his former lover Sally Jackson and her mortal husband Paul Blofis when monsters came to attack. As a result, Percy decides to leave New York after discovering that none of the people in Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter had wanted to aid his mortal family. He contacts Lord Zeus and Lady Hera in a time of despair and asks for Zeus' blessing so that he may board a flight bound for Toronto, Canada and begin a new life. As a favour to the hero, the King and Queen agree to let Percy live free after putting spells on him so his scent became weaker and they gave him their blessing to be able to travel freely in the sky as long as he lived and upon Hera hearing of his plans, she gives him an enchanted bank card that held millions of dollars, but she urged Percy to not use the money unwisely. After giving his thanks to the Rulers of Olympus, he makes them promise not to tell others of where he is and to delay them finding him for as long as possible. He leaves because he assumes that he is free from his old fate but the Fates themselves did not predict the events that would occur to him…

Chapter Four – Consequences and New Actions – Annabeth Chase

I woke up with a pounding headache. I felt someone stir beside me. I opened my eyes groggily and found myself in Percy's bed, in his room. I looked at myself and I almost fainted. I realized that I was nude. I blushed as I realized that someone could walk in on me at that very moment. I looked over to my side hopeful that nobody was there but my hopes were crushed. I looked over to see Percy in a similar position as me. We were both looked at each other in the eyes for a long moment before he broke the silence.

"Look Annabeth, I can't remember last night but it seems something did happen. Do you want to talk about it?" he said in a caring manner. It would never cease to amaze me the amount of maturity he gained over the years. Although with the amount of maturity needed to deal with this, his words made me think that I didn't need to worry. I smiled a small yet worried smile at his words. There was still a possibility that had an intimate encounter last night without being prepared. It seemed like a terrible way to describe the nature of the previous night and their events, but it was all I could call it for now. I was still shocked that this actually happened. I nod at his question. Although what happened was not last night wasn't both of our first times, we were probably both worried that we haven't taken precautions which would be bad, especially with a prophecy needed to be fulfilled. I shouldn't be worried because of the actions of last night considering we have both done that before together, but I hope in my heart that we took some precaution.

I sighed. I would have to confront him about this someday. 'Why not now?' I thought. "What happened last night, did we take precautions?" I asked softly.

He sighed. "Honestly Annabeth, I don't think so. I can't lie to you, but I'm worried about what will happen because of what we did." He replied in a hushed tone.

"Look, we can worry about what will happen in the future but I need to know, do you love me enough to stick by my side, even if… I'm pregnant?" I said taking a pause before saying 'I'm pregnant?'. The thought itself worried me. I was certainly old enough to handle pregnancy at the age of twenty-five and I had a job as an architect in New York, but this didn't stop me from being worried. We weren't even married. There still might be a chance of me being alone if I did end up pregnant.

He took my hands in his. He took one of them to his chest; his heart to be precise. He looked deep into my eyes, his eyes burning into my soul. "Annabeth, I will always love you, no matter what. You have been and always will be, my Wise Girl." He replied in a soft yet passionate manner.

As he said this, I felt my worries fade away. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I poured every ounce of hormone embedded feeling into the kiss. I tried to make him know that this was a reassurance of my love being as deep for him as his is for me. When I pulled away, I looked into his eyes as he did the same and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, I pull away and start to get up.

"Where are you going?" he asked playfully. I smirked. "To take a shower Seaweed Brain." I responded. "Okay." He said. He didn't leave it at that, he started to walk behind me and he suddenly hugged me. I felt myself blush as we were both nude but he just turned me around and kissed me passionately, then left. When he pulled away, I felt myself smile widely. Even after a few moments, I still sported the blush and goofy smile. I then decided to get a move on things. As I walked into the bathroom, I saw him come back inside the room and took a towel with him.

"What are you doing Percy?" I asked out of curiosity.

"To take a shower Wise Girl" he responded as he walked out yet again. 'I guess he certainly doesn't have a lack of space in this house' I thought. Then a thought occurred to me. 'That little kelp headed idiot used my line against me!' I thought. After a few minutes of internally ranting, I went into the bathroom and freshened up. When I walked out again, I went over to the closet, where I had put my clothes and selected a few. I decided to wear some washout style skinny jeans and a blue hued tee. I decided to take in the view on the balcony. When I went outside, I marvelled at the sight in front of me. Although I had seen it from the inside, the view from the balcony gave a beautiful panorama of the island. It showed the sea below and the forest around the house. It gave you the most stunning view and then I saw the sunrise. I marvelled at how the architect designed the house's master suite to point to the sunrise. As an architect, I would always admire the work of others and try to take inspiration from it. Although reluctant, I had to admit; whoever designed the house was one of the best architects ever. Even I could never do such a thing. I realized that I thought arrogantly, but with myself designing Olympus, with the gods always complimenting me, I had to give myself some praise. I went back inside and sat on the messy bed to think.

A few minutes later, I heard noise coming closer to the room. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Percy clad in only a towel. He came over to me and gave me a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and continued to do so after he pulled away. He walked away into the large closet and came out wearing a red V-neck shirt and some dark jeans which contrasted against the bright colour. Around his neck was a leather necklace holding multiple beads arranged in a pattern on both sides of a shark tooth. That necklace brought back memories of our camp necklaces with our many beads for years at camp. I remember myself wearing them but after our eighteenth birthday, camp no longer gives the beads out. This was mostly because those old enough usually tried to live outside camp and they were right to do so. I still had mine though, it was in my suitcase and it was probably one of the most important possessions I had. It wasn't of monetary value but it had lots of emotional value. It reminded me of my childhood with Percy and my friends. The times fighting monsters, saving the world and doing things behind Chiron's back. At that moment, I smiled remembering my time with Percy, Tyson, Grover and Clarisse in the Sea of Monsters. We had snuck out of Camp to save Grover only to be found by Clarisse, who helped us rescue him. Then I remembered of how Percy snuck out of camp to save me from the Titans. I was broken out of my trail of thought by Percy himself. He flopped down on the bed next to me and I moved to accommodate him. I pulled his head in my lap and I started to play with his hair. I remember when he used to do this to me when I was stressed but now it seemed that he himself was stressed.

"Hey, wanna go down for breakfast and surprise some of our probably hung over friends?" he asked me. I nodded and let him get up and I followed him. He then grabbed me by the waist suddenly and tossed me on his shoulder and ran out of the room with me yelling for him to put me down. He just kept on running until we barged into the living room. He dropped me unceremoniously onto the couch and started to tickle me. I laughed and giggled at his actions. I kept on laughing so hard, it hurt me. I ended up on the couch with him straddling me and pinning my arms to the couch. We both laughed and moved closer. I leaned up to kiss him and I did so for some time until and both of us pulled away. We both went into the kitchen and got some cereal and ate sitting across from each other, occasionally smiling at the presence of the other. Life couldn't be more perfect. And that's when it was ruined.

"Hello Peoples!" said Thalia in an unusually high pitched voice. 'Uh-oh! That means either she's messing with us or she's still drunk' I thought. I must have been giving a weird look because she started to laugh and point at my face.

"You-you-think-I-I'm-dr-drunk!?" she exclaimed. I nodded in response. She took a while before she answered me. Mostly because she was trying to calm herself down. She finally 'sobered up'.

"I'm not drunk. I just wanted to see what you would do for your best friend if she ever was drunk in front of you, but you just had to give me that funny look. You're no fun!" she explained pouting a bit at the end, whereas I just smirked. It's always fun to mess up Thalia's wacky plans. One of the ways that I can confirm that Thalia and Percy are related.

"So anyways, why are you two acting like an old married couple? Staring at each other and smiling." She asked. We both blushed at that. I realized we were acting like that. But, I would never-and I mean never-admit it to Thalia of all people. I thought more about it and realized that it only happened after last night. Before that, we didn't act like this. Thalia's laughing at our red faces broke me out of my train of thought. I realized that I hadn't answered the question and neither had Percy.

"No comment." I said hastily to avoid further questioning. I really didn't want the details of my intimate life getting into Thalia's hands. No one would want that, now would they?

"Okayyyyy." Thalia said, dragging out the 'ay' part of the word.

"Are the others woken up yet?" I asked.

"Yep, just waking up. You won't believe in what position I found Jason in!" she said excitedly. I gave her a questioning look.

"Let's just say it had something to do with intimacy and a daughter of Aphrodite." She said smirking. I gave her another questioning look. 'Man, I've been a curious person lately. Even more that regular Athena kids.' I thought.

"Okay, first of all. That's gross to have seen your younger brother in a position like that. Second, you're a hunter, you don't go all excited about your brother and his girl getting into the process of genesis." I said sternly.

"Fine!" she grumbled. "Though, what's genesis have to do with what they did?" she asked. I shared a look with Percy and we both started laughing. Thalia stared at us confused.

"Genesis, Airhead, is the process of birthing or the forthcoming of something or someone. In this context, it means that Piper and Jason 'went all the way'." Percy said trying not to laugh at Thalia's obliviousness. Unfortunately for Thalia, we both failed at that. We burst out laughing again while Thalia huffed. At this point, I stopped, but Percy didn't. Thalia just walked over to him, smiling sadistically and shocked him on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt." Percy pouted.

"Aw, too bad!" Thalia said. "Well, I have to freshen up. Wake up the rest but I would recommend saving Jason's room for last!" she finished. With that, she walked away.

All in all, it took us about one hour to wake up everyone and have them eat breakfast and freshen up. It took a long while and let's just say that me and Percy took the time as an opportunity to get to know each other better. Otherwise known as, making out. Hey, I had to entertain myself and it's not like I can't do what I want. I'm an adult. As I was thinking about this, I pictured what my mother Athena would have done if she had seen the events of last night and today. I would probably be grounded for life even though I'm an adult and Percy would be dead. Or worst for him, not being able to have kids. Although it was annoying to have an overprotective mom, it meant she cared which was good enough for me.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get to the Argo II."I said. It took us two hours to get all that we needed transported to the Argo II. When we had complained about having to walk all the gear we needed to the Argo II, Percy just said that it was good exercise and that most of his stuff was delivered by helicopter, which would've made this loads simpler.

"Okay, let's talk about the prophecy." I said once we all got into the mess hall.

"Well, it states,

_The old friends shall find the lost one, _

_With the help of the rulers and dove will the hero be found. _

_In the land beyond the gods, trouble stirs and a hero will rise against the threat. _

_Lost love found and rekindled, _

_The Earth mother attempts to rise again. _

_To win, the heroes of the past are needed and the earth mother's army will be defeated._

To me, that means we found Percy and Zeus, Hera along with Piper helped. Now we have to see where trouble stirs. Meaning that we have the entire state of Alaska to search." Nico said looking down. I guessed that he didn't want to search the state.

"Wait!" Percy said. "Let's turn back the clock." We all looked at him strangely, but he ignored the looks and continued. "With every attempt Gaea has made at rising, you see what increase dramatically? I'll give you a hint, my dad controls some of her in a form." He said cryptically. I thought hard. Poseidon and Gaea. 'What do they have in common?' I thought. Then a metal light went off! "Earthquakes!" I yelled.

"Yep, whenever she tried to rise, seismic activity rises and my dad has nothing to do with it. Think about it, how often do you hear about large and frequent earthquakes in the continental U.S? Not often, though I suppose she is attempting to rise here in Alaska because of its proximity to the Ring of Fire." Percy said.

"The Ring of Fire?" asked Leo. We all stared at him. 'How can you not know a domain of your father and something that is named after your father in his Roman form?' I though incredulously.

"Really?" Percy asked. Leo nodded. In response, Percy sighed.

"The Ring of Fire, is a large ring that surrounds the Pacific Ocean and contains many volcanic and seismic hotspots. I would think that you would know a few facts about volcanoes because of your lineage. I mean, Hephaestus is the God of Volcanoes too. Besides, where do you think the word volcano got its root? Vulcan. Volcano. Get the similarity?" Percy said shaking his head at Leo's stupidity.

Percy pulled out his laptop after a while. He opened it and I saw that he was reading a few graphs and notes. "There we go!" he said. He turned the laptop to us and put the graph on 'full-screen view'. He pointed to a sudden rise in the slope of the line.

"See that, that's a 4.09 on the Richter Scale. It's not much compared to the deadly ones, but remember, my dad never controlled Alaska. It's the land beyond the gods. Because of my dad making earthquakes everywhere else, it causes slight tremors here, barely going above 2.50 on the scale. That's an increase of 1.59. Let me check where it happened and we have a location." He said as he took the laptop back and started typing away.

"Okay, I can't get exact co-ordinates on this because of the frequent amount of quakes in the area. The constant shift means that what the location might be, could be a residual shockwave. I can however tell you that it happened more than twenty miles West-North-West of Talkeetna. A small town of about nine hundred in South-Central Alaska. That would put it at or around Denali!"

"Okay, what's Denali?" asked Leo stupidly.

Percy just shook his head. "Denali is another name for Mt. McKinley! Just know that it's West-North-West from Talkeetna! Just plug that into your GPS and don't make me pull up Google Maps for you, Repair Boy!" Percy said exasperated.

Leo just nodded and went to the helm. Within minutes, we were in the air once more and heading towards Denali. 'Here we come, Gaea! Your move now.' I thought.


End file.
